Gallade vs Link
Gallade vs Link is Peep4Life's two hundred and seventeenth DBX! Description Season 15 Episode 7! Pokemon vs Legend of Zelda! Green Nintendo swordsmen do battle this time around, which one walks out victoriously? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight The Hyrulian hero, Link, had attracted a lot of interest and attention across the world; his strength and skill were two qualities that the most skilled of duellists just had to pit themselves up against and truly test their power. One being who desired to walk such a challenging road, was Gallade. The Pokemon had scouted Link out from the sidelines and was eager to battle him one to one. After hunting for what seemed like months, Gallade managed to encounter Link, just as the hero was defeating several Moblins. Desperate to catch Link's attention, and validate himself, Gallade joined the battle. He cut down several Moblins before Link and then landed before the warrior. Link wasn't sure how to read Gallade, but he knew that this creature had come for a fight. The two swapped their defensive stances, and then charged each other at great speed. Here we go! Quickly, Gallade activated Shadow Sneak and attacked Link from behind. The Pokemon managed to score several slashes on Link, and swapped out his attack for the more deadly Leaf Blade. Link blocked with his shield, and then sliced low at Gallade's legs. Once the psychic/fighting type caught on, he leapt backwards, just evading a Spin Attack. Gallade then fired Psycho Cut at Link, blasting him into a wall. The Pokemon then let eagerness and confidence overtake him, flying in for a decapitation, which Link punished by delivering a hard strike back against Gallade. This time, Link was the one to gain the upper hand, coiling his Hookshot around his legs and pulling him down to the ground. Now up above, Link jumped down, stabbing with the tip of his blade on Gallade's back. The Pokemon managed to roll out of range of the sword, but Link's transition from sword to bow was swift, and now Gallade was being suppressed by a fierce swarm of arrows. Gallade looked to get blocks in, parrying the arrows away with his sword and then using Protect. Link hammered away, but Protect lived up to its name. Finally, Gallade teleported to the opposite side of the battlefield and fired off more Psycho Cuts. Link blocked with his shield, but Gallade came in close and delivered Night Slash. Lucky for Link, he was able to match the blows with his Master Sword. Sparks and dark energy poured from the weapons as they collided, Gallade seemed to be getting the advantage at one point, but Link quickly dragged his shield across and smashed it into Gallade's head. Link then connected with his Spin Attack and used the Hookshot to pull a dead Moblin onto the Pokemon. With his foe distracted for even a split second, Link was able to fire several bombs at him. They found their marks, launching Gallade into the wall. Link slashed the Pokemon across the chest and stomach several times, forcing it into a teleport. But Link was a step ahead, kicking behind with great precision and force. Gallade skidded across the floor, catching a view of Link throwing his Boomerang. Quickly, Psycho Cut raced across the ground and blasted the projectile back at Link, but the Hyrulian leapt up and brought his blade down towards Gallade with all his weight. Meeting the attack head on, Gallade lashed out with Night Slash. Regretting the decision, Gallade was outmatched and slammed into the floor. This left Link with a clear cut advantage, arming a bomb and throwing it towards the wounded Pokemon. Again, Gallade used Psycho Cut, but this time tried to press on with Leaf Blade. He and Link clashed again, this time with the duel ending in a stalemate. Gallade teleported, but Link fired his Hookshot up towards higher ground. Link looked back down, firing several arrows towards him. Gallade used Protect to shield himself from any damage, and then used a Special Attack, quite rare for a physically gifted Pokemon but at this point he was desperate. Confusion grabbed Link and threw him off balance, which allowed Gallade to use Close Combat on him. Link raised his shield and Gallade hammered away on it, acutely aware of his declining defence. Link then delivered a brutal slash to Gallade's abdomen, forcing the Pokemon to better arm his attack with Swords Dance. Gallade then got crafty, using Shadow Sneak to flank Link multiple times, cutting away at his guard and rendering him weaker. Finally, Link began to slow, and he and the Pokemon took one last charge at each other. Either way, this would be the finishing blow. With one arm, Gallade's blade met Link's sword in a clash of raw power. With the second, Gallade fired Psycho Cut at Link's shoulder, slicing the arm off his body. This left him open to the follow up, as Gallade executed Night Slash, splitting Link open. The Hyrulian fell, blood staining the floor and his green tunic. Gallade nearly collapsed, exhausted, but he took Link's blade and exited the battlefield under his own power. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Gallade!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Human vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Fight Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:Magic Duel Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword vs Bow themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Zelda vs Pokemon Themed fights